


Paragon on Planet Earth

by 003Hime



Series: KitaAke [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Far Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, IN SPACE!, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: Trillions and trillions. That's how many years had passed. They were both there, together, in frozen sleep. Not aging. Not breathing. Not living.Yusuke and Goro watch the universe end. Literally.





	Paragon on Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So...it's just gone midnight....I'm on mobile...I'm listening to Mia Koo's Paragon....hehehe.

His cold fingers tapped on the desk. The desk made of a metal he didn't understand, one which he didn't know the name of or its origin. There was no one to ask. Goro didn't know. And they could scour the galaxy, every corner and curve, but they wouldn't find anyone.

How many years had passed? Trillions and trillions. That's how many years had passed. They were both there, together, in frozen sleep. Not aging. Not breathing. Not living. 

Stretching his stiff legs, Yusuke stood up. Their craft....it didn't have much to it. Two rooms, one where their beds were, and one with a desk, door to the outside, and a wide window, through which he could see the dying stars. He leaned forward, and pressed his fingers against the glass. It was chilly, as numb as he had been a few hours ago, and showed no sign of wear despite just how long it had been floating through the depths of space.

Warm arms, warmer than his, wrapped around Yusuke's middle. It was like an instant high; he had always sworn Goro's skin had medicinal properties.

"How long has it been?" He asked. It became hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Goro's fingers twitched over his stomach, and a head rested on Yusuke's shoulder. "Forever. They did say forever right? We'll be sky high, drifting and drifting until our bodies give out." There was a drop in temperature the moment he said that.

"I'm sorry for getting morbid" -words ghosted on his neck. Yusuke exhaled, and turned away from the window.

He let Goro guide him to the desk, and they sat together, blue hair braiding with brunette. Goro was closer than the atoms in front of him. After so many centuries he still kept his scent, something similar to a bakery in late autumn. 

"Yusuke, you know what comes next," Goro told him, "they're all gone. The stars are going too. We're all that's left, you know?"

Yusuke turned to look at him. "Why are you so blunt about it?" Prickling, he looked away.

The memories began to come back: ones of years on Earth, of registering themselves for this godforsaken charge, of slipping under and waking up only millions upon millions of years since their families and friends died out. And of the impending doom they faced...just the two of them, the survivors of the human race.

Goro's face was back in his neck. "I wonder why they didn't send a girl up here. Not that reproduction would do any good, I mean, Earth doesn't exist now."

He was right: this tiny little ship was the last thing housing life. For them there was nowhere left to turn.

"I love you. We'll keep drifting together, huh?" Goro kissed him again.

Yusuke just closed his eyes. "Until the stars give out too."

There was no paragon waiting for them now.


End file.
